Change is Sometimes Welcome
by WynnRose
Summary: Bella is used to the relationship she's fallen into with Emmett. With a new uneasiness and a new family in town will the pair except that the time to move on has come, or will they fight with all they've got?


Bella POV

I sighed heavily as I slipped down into my seat. Today had been…well boring. I remember when I used to bolt out of bed in the morning and rush to look perfect. When I had carefully planned what I would wear the next day. I would choke down my breakfast and eagerly await until I would hear the tires turn of the road and onto my drive way. I used to _live_ for the thrill that went through me whenever he was near me. My heart would pound when his skin brushed against mine and the shiver that involuntarily went down my spine when he looked me in the eye. But I had been without those thrills for…if I was truly honest with myself, awhile now. And I hated it.

I still remember the very beginning of our relationship. Emmett McCarthy had always been the big man on campus, and not just because of his size. He was the guy that all the guys wanted to be friends with and all the girls wanted to date. With this curly black-hair, deep brown eyes and loveable smile (complete with the dimples) you couldn't help but love Emmett. I don't know why he choose me, in eighth grade I was nothing but the quiet girl.

Sure I had dated one or two guys before, but nothing remotely serious. My short lasted relationship with Mike Newton was primarily just a joke and when my best friend Jacob Black asked me out I couldn't hurt him so I had said yes. To say the least it went downhill and our friendship hasn't been the same since.

But Emmett singled me out. I don't know why but he did and I loved it. He was sweet, cute, funny and childish and I just couldn't get enough of him. When we first started going out everyone was just as puzzled as I was. I heard countless whispers.

_"Who the hell is she? Am I the only one who doesn't know?"_

_ "What was he thinking? I am so much pretty than her."_

_ "He found her outta' nowhere but you gotta' hand it to him, he knows how to pick um'."_

I had always been somewhat of a fragile girl, but oddly enough it didn't matter anymore. I had Emmett and that was all that mattered. He would wait outside school in the mornings for my bus to arrive. He would walk me to class, holding hands all the way. We'd eat lunch together with his friends (who soon became my friends) and on Friday we would sit by ourselves. After school I would sit on the bleachers and do my homework until his football practice was over, then his mom would drop me off at my house, but not before a goodbye kiss. Life was great and I loved it.

Pretty soon everyone got used to it, the girls started to be nice to me, not that I really liked them, we just became Bella and Emmett. That simple.

I would give anything to have those days back. To feel the fresh since of love course through my blood. Oh don't get me wrong, I still love Em, always will, but now we've just settled into it, not more sweeping each other off their feet. I missed those days.

Tyler Crowley was in History with me, he had always been an admirer of me so to say, not that I enjoyed it at all. Emmett was always on guard with Crowley, well with anyone for that matter. The guys would flirt with me sometimes just to get Em flustered. You had to be stupid to do it for real, I don't know how many times Mike Newton had almost gotten his ass kicked, if it hadn't of been for Emmett's football buddies Mike would've been pulp. Of course that didn't stop the gang from hunting him down later and _strictly_ setting the law down.

Since Tyler was in this class with me I knew Emmett would be waiting for me, like always. When the bell rang the chairs squealed against the tile floors and everyone rushed out of the classroom, but I took my time. A few people muttered their goodbyes to me on the way out and I went about lazily putting my stuff away until a sweet voice whispered in my ear.

"Hey Baby Bell," His words were gentle and soft, and comfortable. He hugged me from the back pulling me to him and away from my things.

"Hmmm, what are you doing Em?" I whispered back just as soft, feeling his body warmth soak into me.

"Oh, nothing just thinking…" He trailed off.

"About what?"

"You. Me. Our three year anniversary." He stated holding me closer, I felt a faint hint of the old days come back.

It was true that our anniversary was coming up in three days. I had already gotten him the perfect gift, tickets to his favorite teams rival game. He was going to flip. I knew all the girls were gushing over it and getting all sentimental, and I do admit that it's a long time for a high school relationship, for any relationship.

"It's like you were reading my mind…" I sighed as I leaned back into him. I had lied but I knew he would like to hear it so it wasn't a big deal.

We stayed like that for a while until I had to remind him he was going to be late for practice. Which was met by a curse and a brisk walk toward the football field. When we got there all the boys were already on the field and the coach didn't look to thrilled.

"McCarthy! Stop messing around with your woman and get down here!" Coach Clapp yelled and I blushed hiding my face in his laughing chest, he lifted my head kissed me quickly and jogged down to the field where the guys were laughing.

"BELLA!" Someone bellowed and the call was immediately followed by others of the sort, I waved and took my usual seat. Some things never change.


End file.
